narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Denki Fuma
Background Denki is an Academy Instructor in Konohagakure, Personality Denki's passion for teaching shows a noticeable distress when his students fail to listen to him or damage happens to the Academy. Also, while still generally maintaining a composed and straightforward attitude, is shown able to relax and enjoy himself in more common activities. Appearance Abilities Denki can use Genjutsu, as he did on his students. Physical Prowess Ninjutsu He can use the Summoning Technique, which he uses to summon a kunai. Nature Transformation Part I Academy Arc Later, Koharu's Academy Instructor introduces the class to Ryoto, the new student. The students discuss their new classmate among themselves, the boys about his skills, and the girls about his looks. The Instructor Denki Fuma decides to teach his Academy class about the Summoning Technique. Denki summons a kunai much to the amazement of most of the students except Koharu. When accused of jealousy by Hana (Fire), Koharu tries and fail to summon a creature since, as Denki explains to him and the class, he has signed no contract with a summoned creature. While they practice summoning sealed weapons instead, the class soon becomes divided as the girls argue with the boys over maturity. While Denki ponders what to do about the constant outbreaks of infighting, the class almost breaks out into another boys vs. girls battle. Shino intervenes just in time and instead gives the two sides the task of playing gather the scrolls within the Academy while he assesses each ones strengths and weaknesses. Things come to a head as both teams make their way to the rooftop to gather the final scroll: Koharu, who has stolen a the toad summoning scroll from the Academy once again attempts the Summoning Technique intending to summon a small toad to scare the girls. Instead, an unknown creature appears and strikes at Hana throwing her off the building. Koharu byakugan awakens in his right eye and he notices a dark aura around the figure, Udon and Choseki are able to catch their classmate Hana, but the beast sets its sights on Koharu while they helplessly dangle from the roof. Shoto arrives in time to defeat the beast with a Rasengan and Ryoto silently steals the scroll winning the match for the boys. Later, Koharu apologises for putting Hana's life in danger, prompting the boys to put a rain check on collecting their victory. While they prepare to head home, Denki advises them that they first needed to clean up the now crumbling Academy building, while Denki wonders how Koharu was able to pull off summoning the creature what looked like a tail. Meanwhile, various puppets secretly invade Konoha, and raid Koharu's house, kidnapping his mother Rin (Fire) in the process. On the outskirts of the village, Denki Fuma while painting a portrait spots one of Rin (Fire) captors flying overhead and follows behind. However, after a quick chase, Denki was taken down by a blast. A week from the Otsutsuki incident Koharu's class take their Academy Graduation exam. Koharu gets a perfect score on the written exam while all the others struggled and barely passed. Denki Fuma notes this, and finds Koharu to be a bit too confident. The next day, the class is greeted by Denki Fuma and Shoto (Fire) at a forest within the leaf village. They explain the rules of the final exam, they both put on a black bandanna. If the students can take their bandanna's they all pass, if they cant take the two bandanna's they all fail. The exam lasts a day. Koharu is unconcerned as the exam begins, Denki Fuma uses genjutsu to make a couple students go round in circles, and prepares to fight Ryoto (Fire). Shoto (Fire) knocks out a few students. Koharu doesn't want to waste time on Denki Fuma, and he goes straight for Shoto (Fire), believing there's a reason to go after Shoto first. Koharu (Fire) and Ryoto are blocked by Denki, who Ryoto decides to deal with. Koharu searches for Shoto from a tree, and baits him with a shadow clone. Denki uses shuriken against Ryoto (Fire) and the other students, but the students he had caught in genjutsu show up, having broken free. Ryoto (Fire) and the other students prepare to go all about against Denki. Koharu tries using sensory ninjutsu to locate Shoto (Fire), but fails. Shoto deliberately makes his kunai miss near Koharu, Koharu notices and engages with Shoto. Koharu employs Wind Release to send towards Shoto at high speeds, Koharu runs towards Shoto using his technique Drilling Hand of Sage Lightning in hand, but is unable to break through Shoto's Barrier until he uses Lightning Release: Purple Electricity breaking the barrier zapping his father Shoto (Fire) catching him off guard snatching the bandanna and defeating Shoto.. Ryoto and the other students defeats Denki, who tells them to go ahead since his bandanna has been taken. Shoto considers Koharu to be a cut above the rest. That's when they passed. Denki congratulates them, The students celebrate. Koharu leaves home after breakfast with his forehead protector, putting it on only after being out of his parents' line of sight. At the Academy, the genin discuss and wonder how they'll be grouped in teams. When Sora (Fire) warns everyone Denki Fuma is arriving, Sora's sudden movement causes him to bump into Koharu (Fire), knocking him into Hanako (Fire), almost kissing her by accident, but she blocked it with her hand. Denki arrives and after a brief explanation on three-man teams, Denki begins informing the genin their teams. Sora (Fire), Mito (Fire), and Yoro Fūma are Team 5, Udon (Fire), Choseki (Fire) and Ren (Fire) are Team 1, leaving Koharu, Hanako, and Ryoto as Team 3. Genin Mission Arc In Konoha, Koharu (Fire) spars against the Hokage Hoki Senju. Koharu distracts him with two shadow clones, which Hoki easily defeats, and positions himself behind Hoki, sending a kunai his way. Hoki deflects all of them and vanishes, to everyone's shock. Hoki appears behind Koharu and compliments his strategy. Koharu backs up getting distance and uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, to his classmates' amazement. Hoki blocks it by raising an earth wall. Hoki surprises him from behind, landing a kick which sends Koharu flying into a boulder. Denki Fuma declares the sparring over. Hoki congratulates Koharu telling him that he will train him! Trivia *